The present disclosure relates generally to thermal management, and more specifically to systems and methods for managing thermal transfer in an aircraft having a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines experience hot operating conditions, which limit engine component life. Modern aircraft employ sophisticated thermal management systems to cool these hot engine structures. Unfortunately, the commonly used thermal heat sinks have already reached their useful limits and are unavailable for additional engine cooling needs.
At the same time, it desirable to heat fuel delivered to the engine in order to maximize engine efficiency. Fuel temperature, however, is limited by the formation of insoluble products referred to as “coke”. Coke forms when hydrocarbon fuel containing oxygen is heated beyond a certain temperature (e.g. above 250° F. or 121° C.). Coke deposits limit fuel system component life and degrade engine performance.